Gar' skuther
Gar' skuther, aka The Infector, is the main antagonist of the Nintendo DS game Spore Creatures. He is a very powerful creature, both in combat and socialization. He has every Bio-Power in the game (excluding Leaf Flurry), each one at the max level of four. He can be very challenging to defeat, although there is a Koth nest nearby to aid the player. Being the most intelligent creature in the Spore universe, he can create UFOs and many other technological advances that other creatures would never be able to produce. Appearance Gar' skuther's true appearance is that of a small footless creature locked inside a metallic capsule with his tentacle mouth sticking out. Three purple tentacles with blue spots on them sprout out of the bottom of the helmet. The left and right sides of the helmet each have a mechanical arm. All infected creatures gain tentacles similar to Gar' skuther's. Part in the Story Gar' skuther is an evil alien who is planning to conquer the Spore Galaxy by turning all the planets into frozen wastelands and using the inhabitants in evil experiments. He always is seen in his UFO, abducting other creatures to use in his experiments. He is first seen trying to abduct Oogie and Little Oogie when they are trying to reach the beach. After some time, Gar' skuther manages to abduct Little Oogie and flies away, and Oogie starts a quest to find UFO pieces to create a new UFO to save Little Oogie. At one point in the game, Gar' skuther reveals what exactly he does with the creatures he abducts. While venturing on Pangu, Oogie meets Gar' skuther for the first time. Upon meeting him, Gar' skuther dubs Oogie as a curious creature. Not seeing any hostility in Oogie, he speaks of the experiments he does with native inhabitants. Using his infection, he combines two creatures to make one, usually more powerful creature. After venturing through many planets helping the creatures that Gar' skuther infected, Oogie finally finds Gar' skuther's lair, where Gar' skuther reveals his ultimate creation, a Skuther, and reveals how he spread them all across the galaxy. After defeating the Skuther, the player then must defeat Gar' skuther in battle or in dance. After being defeated, Gar' skuther's suit explodes from too much pressure, destroying his arms, undoing ever experiment he attempted on the creatures and planets of the galaxy back to normal. Trivia *Gar' skuther is likely Spore Creatures' equivalent to the Grox Empire from the original Spore: both are cyborgs, malicious, and only survive in extreme environments. *His name is oddly used in text before Oogie even meets him. *Attempting to defeat Gar' skuther in dance is very difficult due to the speed of the beats the player has to tap to in order to raise Gar' skuther's affection. However, by using the auto dance cheat unlocked after beating the game once, Oogie will automatically out-dance him. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brutes Category:Brainwashers Category:Delusional Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Genocidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Monster Master Category:Warlords Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Strategic